Estação
by CisneNegrow
Summary: Mudando freneticamente de estação, TenTen não sabia ao certo o que estava procurando. Ou melhor, sabia. Só não queria admitir.


**No rádio procurando a estação querendo ouvir a**

**Nossa canção que me faz lembrar o nosso beijo**

* * *

Mudando freneticamente de estação, TenTen não sabia ao certo o que estava procurando. Ou melhor, sabia. Só não queria admitir.

E quando _Wherever You Are_ começou a tocar, ela sorriu. Era exatamente o que ela procurava.

Por quê? Bem…

_Não poderia estar mais feliz! Neji havia conseguido ingressos para o show de sua banda favorita: One Ok Rock._

_Agora, estava cantando a plenos pulmões sua música favorita, Wherever You Are, que, coincidentemente, foi também a música que fechou o show._

_A letra a fazia pensar no Hyuuga, seu anjo. Seu amor secreto._

_E… Seu melhor amigo. O conhecia desde sempre, mas não sabia dizer quando deixou de sentir apenas amizade por ele._

_Ele estava tão perto, a abraçando por trás… Só precisaria ficar na ponta dos pés, virar um pouquinho a cabeça e pronto, o beijaria._

_Tratou de afastar essa ideia. Ele certamente não reagiria nada bem se ela o fizesse. Ou será que…?_

_Antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus. Céus, ela estava beijando Hyuuga Neji! E, o mais chocante de tudo, ele a estava correspondendo!_

* * *

**Será que é loucura pensar**

**Você também gostou de ficar**

**Isso alimenta o meu desejo**

* * *

A lembrança a fez sorrir. Levando a mão a boca, num carinho sutil, não conseguia deixar de se perguntar: será que ele também gostou daquele beijo?

Certo, depois do beijo ele fingiu que nada aconteceu, mas isso não muda o fato de que ele correspondeu.

Não sabia o que pensar.

Eles agiam como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas isso a estava matando, sabe? Amá-lo em segredo...

* * *

**Eu não sei o que fazer**

**Pra poder te encontrar agora**

**Você mora longe**

**No relógio já são altas horas**

* * *

Já passava das três da madrugada e ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Queria vê-lo, ouvir a voz dele… Estar com ele.

Por que tudo precisava ser tão difícil? Ela queria apenas poder lhe dizer o que sente, mas não era assim tão fácil.

Tinha medo de perdê-lo. Ter apenas a amizade de Neji ainda era melhor que não ter nada, no fim das contas.

Levantou da cama. Não aguentava mais, precisava falar com ele.

Mas Neji morava do outro lado da cidade. Como ela…?

Seus olhos encontraram o celular no criado-mudo. Ele provavelmente estava dormindo, mas...

* * *

**Só tem uma solução, é te ligar**

**Você me atende com a voz de sono e preocupado**

**Ensaiei milhões de frases**

**Não consigo dizer nada**

* * *

Um, dois, três toques até ouvir o que esperava.

ー_TenTen? O que aconteceu?_

O coração dela pesou um pouco no peito. Ele estava dormindo, a voz dele deixava claro. E ele soou tão preocupado…

E ela? Bem, ela não sabia o que dizer. Ensaiou diversas frases em frente ao espelho, mas todas elas lhe fugiram no momento em que ouviu a voz dele.

O que devia falar? Bem, talvez, a verdade.

ー**Preciso te encontrar.**

* * *

**Quero te contar ao pé do ouvido o que eu pensei**

**Todas as loucuras e os sonhos que eu sonhei**

**Eu fiquei sozinha procurando entender**

**Só agora eu me liguei que era você**

* * *

Silêncio. Foi tudo o que recebeu.

Estava nervosa, o que devia fazer?

ー_Você está bem? _ー Ainda parecia preocupado, mesmo após o longo silêncio ー _Quer que eu vá até aí? Posso ir agora mesmo, se precisar._

Se permitiu rir. Sempre tão prestativo… Poderia se dar ao luxo de dizer que o frio e irritadiço Hyuuga Neji só assumia um tom mais brando quando se tratava dela.

ー Não… ー Proferiu, por fim ー Mas podemos nos encontrar amanhã? Tem algo que preciso que você saiba.

ー_Claro_. ー Murmurou, desconfiado ー_Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?_

ー Tenho, Neji. ー Riu ー Não precisa se preocupar. Boa noite.

Ouviu ele murmurar um "durma bem", mas ele seguiu na linha. Ele sempre fazia isso, esperava que ela desligasse ー para garantir que ela não falaria nada de última hora, como ele costumava dizer.

Ela desligou, ainda sem acreditar que realmente fizera aquilo, que realmente ligara para ele em plena madrugada.

Mas o que falaria para ele? A verdade. Toda ela.

Contaria que estava apaixonada, que sonhava com ele todas as noites, que queria lhe contar cada sonho e pensamento ao pé do ouvido… Estava apaixonada por Hyuuga Neji, e não iria mais esconder!

Queria ser bem mais que sua amiga.


End file.
